Mistaken Identity
by swagaliciousbitxh
Summary: Hans gets busted out of jail by his brothers, who are heading to Arendelle, without knowledge of his past crimes there. They have the intent to kidnap Elsa. However, Hans tricks them into believing Anna is Elsa, to save the both of the sisters and make up for his previous mistakes.


**Disclaimer: There was originally a first part, but I accidentally deleted it ;-; OMG I'M SO SAD DX ! But, all it really was was Hans right after they threw him in his ship jail, at the end of the movie. He was just feeling guilty and stuff. So yeah. If you hate Hanna, get out of here. Because there's going to be a lot of that. HANNA HANS X ANNA. byeee**

flight

It's a do or die world. Hans figured that out the hard way. He had been given the 'merciful' sentence, but he would have preferred the latter. Life in a dingy, decaying dungeon. Just sitting here, doing nothing, for the rest of his life. He was even forbidden to commit suicide. No wonder half the souls in here have gone mad, casting shouts and curses at anyone who dare draw near.

No guards, no light. Just a horridly boring existence, with the occasional sound of movement. So far the chestnut haired male had spent three days inside his prison, already beginning to feel the effects of boredom bearing down on him. If only he had someone, anyone to talk to! Originally, he had planned on finding some way to escape, but deemed the mere thought preposterous. What was the point?

Living on the lam was just as bad as living in isolation, anyhow. Besides, he was sure nobody would be willing to allow him to live on their land, no matter how hard he worked or how little pay he received. Nobody would ever trust him, not once they knew of his past. If that not be the case, however, he could never trust anyone to know his past, believing they would only turn him away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low, gravelly voice which caught his attention. Whispering between cellmates was a common sound, something he had grown rather fond of shutting out, but this voice caught his attention. No, he recognized this voice.

The lanky man stood up, pressing his ears against the bars as he heard the sounds of metal clinking, a light, and two silhouettes exiting their cell. They, they had escaped! Not only that, but if they were willing, could be his ticket to freedom as well! He knew what he said about living on the lam, but came to the conclusion that anything was better than rotting away in this cell.

"Jeffery?" He called, hearing the shifting sounds pause, accompanied by one of the figures turning.

"Who said that?" Came the dark reply, taking a step towards the voice. Hans backed away from the bars of his cell, gulping and answering back shakily, "It's me, your brother."

By now his elder brothers were at the bars peering through and catching a glimpse of their younger brother. Jeffery's eyes opened. "Hans?" The one who sported an eyepatch fumbled with a set of crudely carved stone keys, unlocking the gate and pushing it open. Before he knew it, Hans was embraced in the manliest hug he had ever had, surround by the scents one would expect of a group of men embracing each other tightly.

"It's you! I can't believe an uptight queer like you made it into jail!" Jeffery exclaimed, resting his hands on his sides.

"I'm not a queer," Hans mumbled, pushing his way through the two.

"What'd ya do?" Jeffery asked, the two twins running up alongside Hans at an even pace as the trio climbed up the stairs, ignoring the hoots and hollers from depraved souls begging to be let out of prison.

"I got arrested for treason. I will speak no more on the subject," Hans growled back fiercely, his hands balled into fists.

"Oh, ho ho, someone's angry," his brother teased, taking out two guards silently. "By the way," Jeffery's bulky hand lifted Hans by the collar as he spat, "we're the Stabbington brothers now, you will not call us otherwise." He hissed, sending shiver down Hans' spine.

"Agreed," Hans spat back, following the 'Stabbington' brothers out a secret exit. He cast a weary glance back at the darkness, hearing shouts from guards as they ran down stairs to silence the prisoners.

"Hurry up!" One of the brothers hissed, urging Hans to keep pace.

"So, where are we going?" Hans asked, wading through the murky water.

"Arendelle."


End file.
